


love in all its forms

by subwaywalls



Series: ... in all its forms [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, basically just mcc with extra steps tbh, blah blah Not About The Actual People blah blah, fusion au bc I cannot be stopped, yall do be sleeping on platonic love doe smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subwaywalls/pseuds/subwaywalls
Summary: Dream isn’t picky with his fusions, exactly. It’s not like he chooses whether or not he likes someone enough to keep them stable.He’s just... volatile.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ... in all its forms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922980
Comments: 22
Kudos: 222





	1. MCC 6 (prep)

Dream isn’t picky with his fusions, exactly. It’s not like he chooses whether or not he likes someone enough to keep them stable.

He’s just... volatile.

“Hm,” says Mefs. “Well, that’s interesting.” He cocks his head to the side, studying the way Eret and Dream are spawned dizzily on the ground. Beside him, George grimaces sympathetically, completely unsurprised.

Dream blinks the spots from his eyes. The last hard-earned sparks of their dance dissipate from the air as he says, “Yeah.” He takes a moment to let his senses settle before rolling to his feet; new fusions are always a little disorienting, especially if they fall apart as quickly as he and Eret did. Turning to offer Eret a hand, he adds, “One week isn’t long enough to stabilize most of my fusions, so... that’s probably how it’ll go in the actual event.”

“Dude,” Eret says, letting himself be pulled to his feet, “your thoughts were going at light speed. I wasn’t expecting that, I thought we were in sync already.”

“We did warn you,” Dream says. He looks over to George, who rolls his eyes back and mouths something too quickly to make out but probably means something like nobody could brace themselves enough for that first go, you maniac.

“Experiencing it is really something else,” Eret says. “It’s not just how fast you go, it’s…” He strains for a word briefly, and then gives up with a chuckle. “I don’t know. But it’s still workable for sure.”

Mefs smiles, and nudges George. “I doubt we have for that,” he says. “Took you two a while to even start glowing, too. Anyway, we actually don’t need to bother with that. Dream and George, you two already have a stable fusion, right?”

“We do,” George confirms.

“Then we’re not really at a disadvantage. Usually, the way MCC goes, most teams end up as two fusions working together.” Mefs nods to Eret, who nods back comfortably. “Scott does a good job balancing teams, but he’s not a miracle worker. We’ve only got a couple weeks to get used to each other, and four-way fusions are rare enough on their own.”

For a moment, Dream finds himself thinking of Bad and Sapnap. They’ll be watching, he knows, but what he wouldn’t give to have a team with all four… Then again, that’s a pretty unfair advantage. People having to forge new fusions for the event is one of its biggest draws and challenges.

“Then let’s stick to two and two,” Dream says. He doesn’t point out that they’re still missing the flexibility of other teams who can pair up any which way. Many of them will be relatively new fusions. Weaker. “We can do that, at least.”


	2. MCC 6 (TGTTOSAWAF, 1)

“Oh, this one,” Mefs says. He peers over the edge of their starting platform as much as he can, despite the invisible barriers keeping all the participants back. “Just hop into the water and Riptide your way to victory, pretty much.”

“Don’t jump in right away, though,” Eret warns. Even through the low murmur of everyone getting ready, his deeper voice cuts easily through their provided headsets. “This is definitely one of the rounds you want to fuse in for the extra strength and speed. It gets… pretty chaotic out there otherwise. Try not to get stuck behind people, or your trident won’t go off properly.”

Dream and George nod. Nobody’s supposed to be fused in the lobby, in order to give everyone a fair start, but even at a glance it’s easy to see that most teams have members already clasping hands and falling into rhythm.

Dream cracks a smile, and taps his trident against George’s. “You nervous?” he asks.

“Oh, definitely not at all. Why would I be nervous?” George returns.

“It’s our first MCC event.”

“That makes me more excited than nervous,” he says. Then, with an audible degree of mischief, “Why, are you nervous?”

Dream snorts, but the starting horn blares before he can say anything. He doesn’t need to, though; the tines of their tridents hook together as they step—once towards each other, and then once forward, together—breathe, listening for the heartbeat searching for his—

They hit the water glowing, forgetting where one begins and the other begins until the fusion locks in. Envision opens his goggled eyes underwater, mask sitting skewed to the side, and kicks to the surface with a strong kick. He’s nervous, yes, a thin whisper of feeling that stems from both his components no matter what they might’ve claimed, but the two tridents are very real in his hands, as is the water, as is the thrilling rush of anticipation as he turns his gaze to the finish line.

Riptide roars him from the waves, sending him flying, and that hint of apprehension evaporates like dew from a blade of grass. He’s more comfortable than he expected to be while hurtling over the void at such speed, letting out a whoop of delight as he hits the peak of his arc and falls into the next pool.

An unfamiliar face already there (a fusion he doesn’t recognize) turns on a dime with the trident braced like a weapon, but Envision dives deeper and avoids the impact, holding his breath as the tridents hum in his hands. Bubbles rush through the water as the other fusion Riptides away, some magical splash damage stinging Envision’s skin before dissipating.

He gathers himself quickly, and once the purple glow of enchantment flares to signify full charge, he aims the trident over the horizon and lets it fly.

Riptide drags him along as usual, but this time, Envision realizes with a drop of dread in his stomach that he might not make it to the next pool. It’s just barely outside the arc of his trajectory, rippling water still disturbed from someone’s recent passage.

Falling and restarting from the beginning would suck. They’re pretty far ahead now, and they don’t want to lose this lead they have over the majority of the competition. Maybe if even one part made the landing… The contestants are more spread out now, so there’s not as much of a disadvantage while jostling for space. It might trick others into thinking that he’s less stable than he actually is, too.

One part of him groans, as though to say, stop thinking about it, just go for it, but the other wants them to win together, everything they do together they do better, don’t be an idiot, Dream—

Envision splits apart as easy as breathing, with enough force to jettison Dream and George in opposite directions.

Midair, their eyes meet.

And then Dream hits the rocky outcropping with an arm still outstretched and George tumbles out of sight.

“You’re the idiot,” Dream announces, knowing that George will be able to hear him through their comms. He pushes himself up, breathing rather hard, very much thankful for the fact that fall damage is annulled throughout the map. He probably would’ve broken every bone in his body otherwise. “George, I meant that I’d propel you towards the end, not me! I’d be faster than you starting from the back, so our worse time won’t be as bad.”

A slight pause. And then, “Shut up and swim,” George says, amid the laughter of Mefs and Eret’s fusion and the sound of Dream’s trident catapulting him through the air again.

“How’d you mess that up?” their teammate asks, more teasing than anything. “I thought you two were stable.”

“We are stable,” George says.

“We didn’t say anything about not jumping the gun sometimes,” Dream says, landing in the huge waterfall. “when George gets impatient—”

“You’re so stupid,” George says, but it’s with a smile in his voice. “We wanted to get to the end fastest, and you’re fastest. Hurry up and go!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> envision because.... vision...... dreams can be prophetic visions. and those goggles sure do exist.


	3. Chapter 3

“Skydive,” Dream observes, peering over the edge. It’s a long drop to nothing, but the sky is crisp and the wind is cool as it blows around them. He thinks slipping would feel quite like flying. “Well, it’s a good thing we’re not scared of heights.”

“You don’t want to fuse in this one, by the way,” Eret says. “Unless you’re both equally good at speedbridging, or don’t want to speedbridge at all—but any sort of desync can really fuck you up if you’re not careful.”

Dream brightens, turning to look at George, who’s already grinning back. Even though they’re not fused at the moment, they know their thoughts are going back to the hours spent as Envision trying to show George how to speedbridge more reliably through enacted demonstration. “Oh, don’t worry about that,” Dream says. “We’ve got plenty of experience there.”

When the starting horn goes off, Dream and George take the split second delay to fuse before leaping off the starting platform. This means most of the other contestants have a bit of a head start, having gone straight for bridging, but that doesn’t bother Envision. 

He climbs quickly with his own blocks, taking a running leap and landing on a platform that only one other competitor’s at—and they’re completely alone, not fused or anything, so it’s incredibly easy to just sweep the feet out from other them and send them toppling from their carefully, slowly constructed wool bridge.

“Okay,” Envision says, glancing around before crouching at the edge and readying his blocks. “Just like in practice. It’s like dancing, kind of.” In that there’s a rhythm to it, and that anyone could interrupt and doom him if he gets unlucky. 

Thankfully, nobody sneaks up on him. Everyone’s scattered between the other platforms, and it’s not like he has to bridge all the way. Just far enough, just a little more, the wool soft beneath him, and… 

It really does feel like flying, Envision thinks, and when he hits the last platform he tucks into an instinctive roll. When he comes up, he’s two again: Dream dives for one of the waiting fans while George goes for another, and they finish eleventh and twelfth in short order.

“Woo!” Dream promptly launches himself at George, who laughs as he watches Dream phase through him. Too thrilled to be brought down by the reminder that finishers lose corporeality for a time, Dream just turns to face him again. “We did it!”

“We did!”

“How are we so good together when you keep slipping off edges on your own?” he teases, taking advantage of their current state to float up a few inches. He grins down at George.

“It’s just easier when you know what you’re doing,” George says. He looks around. “Mefs, Eret?”

“I’m good,” Mefs says at the same time that Eret says, “I’m suffering.”

“You got this, Eret,” Dream says, flying off to try and locate him in the crowd. “There’s only a couple more after this one!”

… 

There are, in fact, several more maps. Pits would’ve gone better if not for the fact that the short distance and cramped area encouraged everyone to fuse despite speedbriging being a fusion’s nightmare. Envision is good at holding his own in a fistfight, sure, but he likes movement and distance a little better. 

It’s not until the walls map comes along that he actually falls, though—right into a line of cobwebs that stick to his form and slow him down. After a fair bit of struggling to break through the string with nothing but his blocks, he decides it’s easier to unfuse and hope at least one person gets pushed out of the occupied space and into the water. 

(What actually happens is that they both fall, fuse again while swimming to the other side, and managing to tower back up and complete the round. Successful, but messy.)

They’re still picking strands of sticky web off their clothes when they set eyes on the icy path of the boats course. “Hm,” Dream says, squinting at the sharp reflection of the sun off the slippery surface. “This is another solo one, right?”

“Depends on whether or not you want to risk two people falling at a mistake instead of one,” Mefs says cheerfully.

“Can’t we share boats, though?” George asks.

Eret cocks his head to the side. “I’m pretty sure you can hop in someone else’s boat, yeah. I think you can even get in another team’s boat, if you really wanted to.”

“You’d be dead if they went off the edge, though,” Mefs confrms. “If you can get out fast enough, you’ll be fine. Or if they just don’t notice you.”

“I assume you can’t just steal their boat,” Dream says.

“Yeah, no. It breaks when they get out of it, and once it breaks, it goes right back to their hand.” Mefs adjusts his hat, straightening as the counter begins to tick down to the start. “Just go for the hitchhiking or run it on your own, is what I’d suggest.”

Dream doesn’t need to be told twice.

… 

After blitzing through the last map, Dream examines the leaderboard. It’s exciting to see two of their teammates in the top couple of slots, of course, but it also brings another question in mind.

“How do points won as fusions or spent partially fused work?” he asks.

Eret and Mefs, having been the ones to have actually played the tournament repeatedly, exchange looks. And shrugs. 

“If you spend the whole time fused, it’s split down the middle,” Eret says. “I think there’s some formula for splitting the points if people spend only part of the time fused, though.”

That… makes sense, but doesn’t cover every possibility. Dream says, “What if they fuse, unfuse, and fuse again with someone else?”

“There’s a formula to it, we just don’t know the specifics,” Mefs says. “It’s part of the behind-the-scenes magic, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont think too hard about this i am very tired and realized belatedly that i do not want more than one chapter per event round sjhdfgjshkf so i kinda mushed the rest of the tgttosawaf stuff in this one. dont worry about it. just enjoy the fact that mcc11 was so cool. even though im like 5 behind.
> 
> (next update will probably be for either faith or fear.)

**Author's Note:**

> man i really can't focus to save my life huh


End file.
